A frame-base composition tool is well known as the tool operated in the information processor such as a personal computer to compose by combining desired phrases selected from prepared phrases of a plurality of instruments (Non-Patent Document 1).
The phrase-forming tool which allows plural uses to create the phrase collaboratively via the network has also been distributed (Non-Patent Document 2). The phrase-forming tool has realized the communication among plural users via the text chat system for creating the phrase while allowing those users to share the information.
[Non-Patent Document 1]
“GarageBand3”, [online], <URL: http://www.apple.com/ip/ilife/garageband/> searched on Aug. 29, 2006.
[Non-Patent Document 2]
“TransJam-Jammin' on the Web!” [online], <URL: http://www.transjam.com/webdrum> searched on Aug. 29, 2006.